Ir-Repubblika ta' Malta
Malta (マルタ Maruta) is a fan-made character in the anime and manga series: Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the island of Malta, and is the younger sister of France. Born in June 7th, she received the name Serafina Borg. Appearance Malta has Cerulian Blue eyes, dark brown hair and sunburt skin. She is rather flat chested for her age, but quite tall. Her hair reaches down to half her back, but she pulls it back in a ponytail leaving only half her bangs to cover half her face. Malta has rosey cheeks complimented by a series of freckles. Her outfit consits of a black half top and a light blue jumpsuit of which she normally does not wear the torso part letting her half top show. She also wears gloves and a necklace around her neck representing the days of when she was a knight. During the wars, however, she wore Britain's uniform and covers her rosey cheeks with black soot(as seen in the picture). During her years as brittish commonwealth she wore nothing but it, and absolutely refused to wear a corset, often running around in her underwear when asked to do so. During her years as a commonwealth of the knights of St.John, Malta was disguised by her brother as a boy and wore what the knights used to wear. Personality and Interests Malta was very shy and timid during her childhood, always depending on her brother for everything and was always in her little sister's (Gozo) shadow. She has always admired art and sculptures and was scared of anything that meant hazardous. However when once, during the great seige, Gozo was captured by the knights, Malta's personality changed dramatically. After a few days into Gozo's capture, the knights had gone through a great battle to save fort St. Elmo(Forti Sant' Iermu), however failing. Coming morning Turkey killed the knights remaining in the fort, tieing them to logs and letting drift up to fort St.Angelo(Forti Sant' Anglu). Malta decided to 'copy' him, by ordering the knights to kill all the turkish slaves and firing their heads through canons, only to find her giggling at the horrifying scene, saluting Turkey and calling it a day. Her bravery was seen again when she killed a whole Turkish army by using their own weapon then destroying it. After the seige she started learning Taijutsu from Japan. Apart from fighting, Malta also loves to eat. Her Ideal day off is to wake up at noon, eat a large meal, and then at night create a bonfire, roasting rabbit and listening to her people's Ghana Spontanja(a type of traditional challenge in malta where two men sing to a tune spontaniously, the one to run out of ideas looses) or just singing along to allready written and composed Ghana (the traditional Maltese music). Malta also likes to spend time teasing Britain as an influence from France. She and Sealand do so all the time. She also likes to spend time chowing down in an eating competition with America where the two come head to head, never finding out who the acctuall winner is. Even though she can be quite childish, Malta has two youger sisters to take care of and takes full responsibility for both of them, espessially Comino (Kemmuna). Gakuen Hetalia Malta was enrolled by her brother France without her consent, and at first didn't like it. The climate was too cold for her and the people from different continents didn't seem very friendly to her. A few days into her enrolling she met Sealand and joined the Micronations, becoming best friends with Wy. Since Wy is in the australia class, Malta was still alone in her class (the Europe Class). She met and befriended S.Ireland and Falkland (both of who were created by a friend of mine). After a few weeks she also joined the swimming club, but Britain had different plans for her. Even though she didn't quit swimming, Britain made her join a new group that he was starting consisting of Greece, Turkey, Ukraine, Australia, himself and Malta, who found it a most inconvenience, since most of the heavy work was carried out by her and Australia. But she agreed as long as she could wear her tracksuit whenever she wanted(i.e after swimming club, and when the club was putting up exhebitions) Relationships France/ Fransis Bonnefoy Her older brother who she loves with all her heart. She can't bear hold a grudge against him for too long and forgives him for anything including for Napoleon stealing her golden sword(which was engraved with diamonds). She also loves his food, espessially when he prepares her favourite dish- Fenkata (a traditional maltese rabbit feast). Britain/U.K/Arthur Kirkland Malta treats Britain somewhat like a brother. She picks on him and speaks very slang when he's around. Although she does not understand why he still has a queen and questions him at times. During the wars Malta used to bet with him where planes would crash, where canons will hit the planes etc. and would always win, bringing him into thinking that she is inhuman or phsycic. America/U.S.A/Alfred F.Jones The two are best friends. They often challenge eachother to Food eating competitions, but end up tied each time. She loves studying his history and feels very sorry for Britain when she reads about the American revoltuion. Although she is happy for his independance, she often scolds him for hurting Britain like that, but after a few minutes they are back at a restourant eating the day away. N.Italy/Feliciano Vargas The two have a somewhat questionable relationship. When Italy declared war on Malta, she laughed at him thinking it was a joke and told him to get lost and tell that to someone who'd buy it. However when Malta found out it was true, she still didn't back down or surrender. Not even after Germany attacked her. Despite all this, Malta does not hold a grudge against Italy or Germany, instead she likes to go and joke about that war. She still refuses to believe that it was Italy who declared war on her. Sometimes the way she talks to him is hard to tell wether she is complimenting or critisising him. Images 37MaltaansRomano.jpg|Malta displaying a great apetite 30Maltapose.jpg|Malta saluting Turkey for the third and final time MaltaGozoandBritain1.jpg|Malta and Gozo winning a bet with Britain during WW2 RinnenoLagrange-09-Large09.jpg|Malta demostrating great strength while helping out in the club MaltaandGreece1.jpg|Malta and Greece MaltaandPrussia.jpg|Malta and Prussia Nicknames Malta has invented a series of nicknames for a lot of the other nations. She mostly uses them, however, when talking about them: *France: Il-Hamallu ( It means the rude and stupid person and is pronounced Eel-Ha-mal-loo) *America: Meatloaf or Meister *N.&S. Italy(together): L-ahwa (It means the siblings and is pronounced L-Ah-wa) *Prussia: Il-Kbir (It means the great and is pronounced Eel-Kbeer) *Canada: Il-Fatat (It means the Ghost and is pronounced Eel-Fa-tat) *Greece: Ir-rieqed (It means the asleep and is pronounced Ear-ree-ed) Trivia *Malta's Birthday is also Is-sette Giugno(A day the maltese rioted in the streets of Valletta) on Malta. *Malta happens to be terribly affraid of ghosts. *Malta has a tatoo of her 8-pointed-cross on her belly. *Even though her capital city is Valletta, she rarely sets foot in it, because it reminds her of one of the best grandmasters her island has ever had(La Vallette of the Knights of St. John) *Coincidentally Malta's Nickname for france is similar to that of a Maltese webstar named Frans il-Hamallu. also by coincidence Frans is pronounced the same as France. *Gozo and Comino (Ghawdex and Kemmuna respectively) are the only people who she calls by their name's maltese translation (Apart from America and Canada whose name's don't change when translated to Maltese)